ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme Enigma
Justin Barnabei, better known as Extreme Enigma, was an American professional wrestler. Extreme Enigma has been a star in e-feds such as Big Time Wrestling, New-Age Wrestling Federation, Extreme Hardcore Wrestling, Extreme Online Wrestling, and most of all, his current and most important e-fed, Extreme Answerz Wrestling. Extreme Enigma has held several titles in all of his past and current e-feds, and continues to thrive in EAW as a two-time EAW Champion and a top star of the Dynasty brand. ='Career'= In June 2008, Justin was answering questions on Yahoo answers which lead him to an add placed by one of Nate Walker, owner of Inside The WWE wrestling fan site. Barnabei worked for this site as it evolved through several different styles and several different names until one day the site was transformed into an e-fed, Big Time Wrestling. At this fed, Justin met Robbie V, who would go on to become one of his good friends and fierce competitors in EAW. Justin worked in these several fan sites with Nate Walker and Robbie V for many months winning his fist World Heavyweight Title until November 24, 2008, which alos happened to be Barnabei's birthday. Barnabei resigned from his job as CEO of the site and went off to meet new found friend, and owner of Extreme Online Wrestling, Nik-e-G. There Justin began a new career as an efedder until EOW was killed and merged with EAW. Justin was forced to move to EAW, having to re-sign-up and reinvent himself. At which point he did. Thus, the birth of Extreme Enigma. 'Teaming/Betraying Xtreme Classic' In December 2008, Extreme Enigma made his debut alongside Xtreme Classic in an all out chase for the EAW Tag Team Championships. The two took part in a series of interviews and promos drawing to their debut match for number 1 contendership for the Tag Titles. The match had been set! The Xtremes vs. StereoParty vs. Mickey Masterson & Adam. And the controversy began! Come Road 2 Redemption, the event in which The Xtremes had their first number one contender match, The Xtremes had the match won; but then, to everyone's surprise, Extreme Enigma betrayed his brother, practically handing the Number One Contender spot to Mickey Masterson & Adam! Come to find out, Adam had been injured and was unable to compete for nearly a month, therefore, Mickey was forced to find a new partner. The partner search ranged far and wide until the day of the EAW Tag Team Championship match on which his partner was revealed...Extreme Enigma! One of the biggest shockers in EAW history! The two defeated CM Ronn and LC to become the New EAW Tag Champs forming their tag team. They called themselves "The Backstabbers!" XC went on to team with Mickey Masterson's ex-partner, Adam; The Backstabbers and their former partners feuded for several weeks with the Backstabbers coming out ontop. 'Tag Team Success/Backstabbers/The Dynasty's Foundation' After feuding with Adam and Xtreme Classic, Extreme Enigma, along with his partner Mickey Masterson went on to dominate the Tag Team Division for several weeks. Then, on an episode of Dynasty, The Backstabbers were set in a match with the rest of the Dynasty Roster to take on The Dynasty's Foundation in a match put in place by WWEFan, Vice President at the time. The Backstabbers had The Foundation cornered and beaten, but then out of nowhere they did the unthinkable. The turned on the entire Dynasty roster, revealing that they have aligned themself with Jaywalker becoming official members of The Dynasty's Foundation. The Backstabbers have stabbed the entire roster in the back. Eventually it became apparent that a feud was underway. The Match was set WWEFan and The Managements Crew (Carlos and StereoRaptor) vs. Jaywalker and The Dynasty's Foundation (Extreme Enigma, Mickey Masterson, Johnny Bad Blood, and Jenny.) While WWEFan and Jaywalker went at it, the Backstabbers and Carlos and Raptor went at it over the Tag Team Championships. The battle was set. WWEFan made the match The Backstabbers vs. Carlos & Raptor. But Extreme Enigma vowed not to compete that night, and had no intention to do so. WWEFan threatened to strip Extreme Enigma of his Tag title if he didn't compete, and Enigma didn't compete. He was stripped of his half of his Tag Title, and it was placed on and defended at the following Free-Per-View: Reckless Wiring. Also set that night in the Main event was Jaywalker vs. WWEFan in a Contract Vs. Career match, in which Jaywalker won with the help of Extreme Enigma putting The Dynasty's Foundation on Top. Soon after Jaywalker becoming Vice President of EAW, he and Extreme Enigma had a fall-out and Extreme Enigma was kicked out of the Foundation. His partner Mickey Masterson was forced to choose between the Foundation or The Backstabbers. Mickey chose to side with Enigma and the two defeated Jaywalker and Johnny Bad Blood for The Tag Team titles, ending the Dynasty's Foundation once and for all. The Backstabbers held the championships for about a month longer before losing them to Nik-e-G & Speedy at EAW 2nd Year Anniversary FPV. The following week on Dynasty, in an edition of WWEFan's Show "The Cash Corner" Mickey Masterson changed his name to Bobby Cash and turned on Enigma, attacking him in cold blood ending the Backstabbers for good. The two feuded for 3 weeks before Bobby Cash was released by Extreme Answerz Wrestling, ending the feud. After rehiring Bobby Cash, too late to put the rivalry back into place, both Extreme Enigma and Bobby Cash were entered into the Cash In The Vault Ladder match at Pain For Pride II. 'Pain For Pride 2/Mister Cash In The Vault/Draft to Showdown' Extreme Enigma feuded with fellow Cash In The Vault contenders Speedy, Adam, WWEFan, Bobby Cash, Nik-eG, Carlos, and Cole. They competed in random matches with one another until Pain For Pride at which point they competed in the Cash In the Vault ladder match. Toward the end of the match, Extreme Enigma found an adrenaline rush and took out mostly everyone. He climbed the ladder only to be met with a man on the other side, his arch rival Bobby Cash. The two traded punches for several moments, this was huge because they were the last two standing. Eventaully, Bobby Cash pulled out a pair of brass knuckles to finish Enigma off, but luckily Extreme Enigma was able to block the blow with the Cash In The Vault briefcase. Bobby Cash fell to the ground with a shattered hand and Extreme Enigma became the second ever Mister Cash In The Vault. Extreme Enigma left Pain For Pride victorious. The next night, Enigma made his way to Dynasty's Draft Show defeating Viper and sending him packing to Showdown. Little did EE know, Banks's choice was next, and in a shock he chose Mister CITV, Extreme Enigma to come to Showdown. Enigma came with no argument, and competed in misc. matches for several months until he was called out by the man wh o used to be his best friend, Nik-e-G. Nik talked about how Showdown was his show and he was tired of EE hogging "his spotlight." So a match was made between Nik-e-G and Extreme Enigma that night, the loser was fired from Showdown. EE was cheated and was released from Showdown. 'Return to Dynasty/Cashing in of CITV' After two weeks of Free Angency, Extreme Enigma made a surprise appearance on Dynasty only 4 or 5 shows away from the FPV EE debuted at, Road to Redemption. Enigma came out after the main event of Dynasty and announced that even though the current operator of Dynasty, Killswitch, said the EAW Champion Captain Charisma would not be competing in an Extreme Elimination Chamber this year, he would be cashing in on Captain Charisma at Road to Redemption in the EEC Match-up. Killswitch had no choice but to make it happen. The following week live on Dynasty Killswitch made several qualifying matches and pitted Extreme Enigma & Red Elite to take on Captain Charisma & Revolution 5.5. Enigma was then defeated by the EAW Champion. A week later, Extreme Enigma was set to take part in the Extreme Elimination Chamber for the EAW Championship...but he was nowhere to be found. All that was said by EAW was that he had been admitted into a local Jersey City hospital. Some speculate he had a serious heath condition, but no one had a true answer. The bright side of all of this was that Extreme Enigma never cashed in his Cash In The Vault breifcase, so he still had a shot at the title. After a week of absence from Dynasty, Enigma made a surprise appearance at the opening of the show, declaring that he would Cash in his Briefcase the next week on Dynasty in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against that of Captain Charisma. Extreme Enigma went on to win this match, becoming EAW Champion. EE went on to successfully defend his Championship at the King of Extreme FPV against Captain Charisma. 'First EAW Title Reign' After King of Extreme, Extreme Enigma had several mini-feuds and matches with Robbie V, Montell Smooth, and Speedy over the EAW Championship coming out on top in all of them. Up next? Extreme Enigma vs. Speedy, live on Dynasty, EAW title. It was at this time after Extreme Enigma had Speedy beaten and ready for the count the special guest referee at the time (Montell Smooth) hit his signature move on Enigma, followed by General Manager of Dynasty Hova coming down to the ring, making the count, and awarding the title to EOE. This incedent led to what was susposed to be final encounter at Reckless Wiring by which it would be Montell Smooth vs. Extreme Enigma vs. Speedy for the EAW Championship. This match took place, during which Extreme Enigma was hand cuffed to the ring by Speedy; who went on to lose that match to EOE himself, putting an end to EE's hopes of becoming EAW Champion...or did he? 'Second EAW Title Reign/Pain for Pride III' The issues between Smooth and Enigma raged on and it became a heated rivalry that could end only one way...A Ladder Match at the Grand Rampage! Enigma won in what was surely one of the greatest Ladder Matches in EAW history and regained his EAW Championship which meant one very important thing...he was Main Eventing Pain for Pride III against Grand Rampage winner, Cyclone. Issues grew as Cyclone wound up introducing Kevin Devastation to the scenario making it a Triple Threat EAW Title match once again! Cyclone went on to pin Enigma for the EAW title at the FPV due to Kevin Devastation's damage. 'Feud w/ Robbie V & Jaywalker' As usual, after Pain For Pride, EAW held it's annual draft show. Luckily for Extreme Enigma he remained on Dynasty and was not drafted to another show. It was this night when Extreme Enigma took it upon himself to interfere in long time 'friend' Robbie V's EAW Championship match he earned through the winning of King of Extreme. Enigma cost Robbie V the match thus sparking what some thought to be the inevitable feud between two of EAW's best. Extreme Enigma went on to align himself with then General Manager of Dynasty & Robbie V's ex-girlfriend, Kendra Shamez. The two fought and bickered back and fourth for weeks until finally their issues came to a head at Territorial Invasion II. Extreme Enigma and Robbie V faced off one on one in a showdown of the ages. Enigma wound up winning the match after hitting one of his biggest Fall From Grace's of all time from atop a forklift. Robbie V was left injured from Enigma's assault and wasn't seen on EAWTV for months. Then, just when you thought Enigma had overcome all of his demons, the unthinkable happens. Two detectives were tipped off and Enigma was caught with over 1000$ worth of unspecified drug paraphernalia. Enigma was also charged with evading arrest when he fleed the Dynasty arena and went on the run for two weeks. Eventually the charges were dropped but Enigma's bad luck continued. Come to find out the mastermind behind all of his troubles...none other than Jaywalker...Jaywalker and Enigma went to war for weeks until EAW's Third Anniversary Show. Extreme Enigma went one on one with a hand picked opponent from Jaywalker: a man known simply as WWEFan. The stipulation was that if Enigma won, he would be named Co-General Manager alongside Jaywalker. Extreme Enigma won the match thus becoming Co-GM of Dynasty. Weeks of undermining one another's decisions led to one final match. Enigma's selected individual vs. Jaywalker's selected individual; winner is sole GM of Dynasty and the loser is fired. Jaywalker chose Enigma, and Enigma chose John Alloy. This led to Enigma laying down for John Alloy and becoming General Manager of the Dynasty Brand. ='In Wrestling'= Influences *'Mr. DEDEDE' *'Captain Charisma' *'Jaywalker' *'Nik-e-G' *'Jeff Hardy' *'Matt Hardy' *'Michael Hickenbottom' *'Edge' *'Kevin Devastation' *'Heart Break Boy' *'Y2Impact' *'CM Bank$' 'Finishing & Signature Moves' *Swanton Bomb/''Fall From Grace'' *''Twist of Fate'' *''The Spine Line (Armlock Cloverleaf::Used on occasion)'' *''Enigmatic Arrest (Roep aided corner dropkick)'' *''Whisper In The Wind'' *''Diving Clothesline (Sometimes from barricade)'' *''Double Groin Legdrop'' *''Leapfrog Legdrop'' *''Sitout Jawbreaker'' *Crippler Crossface *Scissors Kick *Side Effect Managers *''Angel '' *''Mickey Masterson/Bobby Cash'' *''Johnny Bad Blood'' *''Jaywalker'' *''Jenny'' *''Eric Darkthrone'' *''Messiah'' Nicknames *''The Anti-Hero'' *''Thou Who Hast Fallen From Grace'' *''The Human Codex'' Efed Themes *''No More Words by Endeverafter'' *''Modest by Peroxwhy?gen'' *''Comatose by Skillet'' *''Hero by Skillet'' *''Time of Dying by Three Days Grace'' *''6 Gun Quota by Skillet'' *''Another Me by Peroxwhy?gen'' *''Stimulate by Eminem'' Championships and Accomplishments XWF *XWF International Champion EAW *EAW World Championship (2 times) *EAW National Elite Championship *EAW Tag Team Championship (2 times) *Cash In The Vault Winner (2009) *Triple Crown Championship EHW *EHW Tag Team Champion *EHW National Extreme Champion *EHW Interdivision Champion *EHW Undisputed National Champion *EHW World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Active Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:EAW Champions Category:World Champions Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:EAW Extremists